


Sunday Morning

by Dejihuam



Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: AU- Finny’s Fall Doesnt Happen, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Post-Book, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejihuam/pseuds/Dejihuam
Summary: Gene and Finny get a bit frisky. At 10:00AM.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I’m sorry the next chapter of Buttercup taking so long. I ended up deleting chapter three on accident so, I have to re-write it! This is a GenexFinny SMUT, so, if you’re not okay with that then please don’t read this!  
> Also, I guess you could call this a “extra” to Eloquence, since it happens in the same universe. That being said, you don’t need to read Eloquence to know what this Fanfiction is about.
> 
> You can find other A Separate Peace stuff on my tumblr: https://deadjihuam.tumblr.com

Sunday Morning  
Gene x Finny Smut/Fluff

Gene works everyday except Sundays. He wasn’t religious or anything, but many of his staff were. Thus, came the decision to close the bakery every Sunday. “Besides”, Gene said to Finny while he was making breakfast one morning, “it’s cultural etiquette for small restaurants and bakeries to close on Sundays.”

Finny, however, was more fond of the idea of Gene haveing weekends off period. The poor boy worked himself to the bone running the small bakery. Finny almost always saw Gene’s small figure running around the kitchen when he came to visit.

“Maybe that’s why your calfs are so nice.” Is what Finny said to Gene a calm Tuesday evening. Gene just looked at Finny and laughed softly before turning back to his book.

Now since Gene worked so hard so much, Finny was adamant to let Gene rest and all the while showered him with love and affection. Every Sunday Finny gave Gene all the love in the world.

This particular Sunday morning the couple we’re laying in bed talking about nothing in particular. Gene was curled up every so slightly on the right side of the bed; Finny’s arms were wrapped around him from behind. With Gene turned away, Finny was free to nuzzle his noes into Gene’s dark raven hair. Soon enough he was just inhaling the sweet scent.

And for some reason Finny couldn’t pinpoint, on one of those inhales he felt his cock twitch and his entire body tensed.

Fuck. Was all he thought to himself in that moment. That small twitch let off a chain reaction. His mind went into hyper-active mode and soon Phineas’ thoughts were running wild.

All of a sudden Finny’s hand, which had been resting politely on Gene’s thigh, moved up a bit. Running along Gene’s thin pajama pants. Gene’s wording faltered a bit but he continued his ‘speech’ anyway.

“-and I guess that was that because Jackson shut up immediately after she said that!”

God damnit Finny’s hard. He’s so hard it’s ridiculous. His hand moved to Gene’s inner thigh. And Finny feels like he’s drowning in the way it makes Gene’s breath hitch.

“Angelica must of looked pretty smug because Augest starting debating her a-about a whole other topic!”

Finny closed his eyes and took in a deep shake-y breath upon hearing the way Gene stuttered. And God damnit- all Finny did was brush the tip of his fingers on Gene’s crotch. Fuck.

And all of the sudden Phineas’ hand made the executive decision to travel up and under Gene’s shirt, pulling the fabric back with it.

“A-Augest never talked about debate so we didn’t-“ Gene’s sentence was interrupted by his own gasp. Finny had taken Gene’s nipple in between his index finger and his thumb, before giving it a small squeeze.  
Gene gulped, “-didn’t know he was so good at-“ another gasp when Finny squeezed the hardened bud again. “-at it.”

Gene turned his head to face Finny. “What are you doing?”

Finny didn’t answer, just let his hand glide down Gene’s exposed torso. This time Finny’s hand pressed firmly against Gene’s crotch. Earning a gasp followed by a moan when Phineas started to gently palm him. Soon, Gene was unconsciously lifting his left leg to give Finny better access.

Finny absorbed Gene e’s moans of delight as he kept a steady pace against his crotch.

“Finny,” Gene started whining helplessly, “Finny please.”

Finny laughed breathlessly and readjusted their positions to be was on top of his lover. His hands were at the said of the other boys head, and Gene just laid there. Waiting.

Finny pulled his own shirt over his head and signaled Gene to do the same. Gene complied but ended up covering himself up with his arms anyway. He looked away, embarrassed, and Finny’s eyes softened.

Gently pulling Gene’s arms away and pinned his wrist down, Finny leaned down and placed a small kiss on his lips. “You’re gorgeous, Angel.”

Gene smiled and leaned up once Finny’s lips left his, wanting another kiss. Instead Finny ended up kissing Gene’s neck. He already knew where his boyfriend’s sweet spot was so he kissed down to where he know it would be: right above his collar bone.

Once his lips found the spot Gene let out a gasp and Finny began to abuse the small patch of skin. Kissing it to licking it to sucking it to biting it. Needless to say, Gene was a mess.

Finny let his lips leave Gene’s skin with a wet ‘pop’. And soon was kissing down his body. Finny stopped at Gene’s nipples and gently kissed one before licking it and earning another moan. He licked it again but then was quick to take it between his teeth and begin sucking on it.

“Phineas-“ Gene was begging now, “Phineas come on.”

Finny just smirked and did the same to the other hardened bud before kissing down Gene’s body again. Who was breathing heavily by the time Finny was just below his navel. Finny gently pulled down Gene’s pants and boxers and threw them to the side. Knowing Gene doesn’t like being the only one naked, Finny proceeded to do the same with his own clothes. Exsposing his athletic build to Gene, who blushed in turn.

Gene stared at Finny with half-lidded clouded over eyes. Finny gently placed his hands on Gene’s closed knees. “Hey baby, why don’t you spread your legs for me? I wanna see how aroused I made you.” Finny usually didn’t talk to Gene like this during sex (or at any time for that matter), but did it anyway without thinking. His mind was was too clouded with lust to be self-conscious.

Gene’s eyes locked with Finny’s for a few seconds before he compiled. Finny’s breath hitched because holy shit Gene was so hard. Phineas reaches forward to take Gene’s hardened cock in his hand, who moaned softly. Finny leaned down and gently licked the pre-cum off of Gene’s slit. In return, Gene moaned in pleasure and laid his head back onto his pillow.

Phineas pressed one of his fingers to Gene’s lips who opened his mouth to suck on it. Gene stopped for a second before saying, “You can do two fingers...” he trailed off nervously.

Finny’s head snapped up; a bewildered look on his face. “What?”  
Gene gulped, still looking away. “I-I can handle it.”

Finny paused for a second before extending out two fingers instead of one. Gene happily complied and started to suck on both of them. Gene’s tongue swirling around on Finny’s fingers made the aforementioned woozy.

Finny was pulling back his middle and index fingers from Gene’s mouth soon enough, gently pressing his middle finger in Gene’s entrance.

Gene’s face was flushed and he sucked in a sharp breath. Finny was quick to realize he was scared and leaned down to kiss him. As Finny presses his lips to Gene, who wrapped his arms around Finny’s neck in return, he realized how far they’d come. Back at Devon Gene would have to excuse himself to the bathroom to throw up if their make-out sessions got too intense. It took a lot of time, effort, long conversations, and so much patiences but Finny thought it was worth it. Just adding another finger spoke mountains about how far they’d come. Finny loved Gene, and he was willing to wait as long as it took until he was comfortable.

Kissing Gene was also a strategic way to push his finger in further. Finny moved his finger around a bit once it was all the way inside, and Gene’s breath hitches and he moaned when Finny hit his prostate. 

Gene mumbled Finny’s name into the kiss, and Finny smiled softly. Soon, Finny was pulling away from Gene’s lips and kissing down his body once again. He got to Gene’s cock and gently kissed the tip before slipping the whole thing in his mouth. Gene cried out in pleasure and pressed his hands on his mouth, trying to keep himself quiet.

Even though it was just Finny, Gene was still self-conscious. Finny, however, loved the sounds Gene made and pulled away from Gene’s cock. The raven whined in return, but the sound was muffled by his hands. Finny gently grabbed his wrist and pulled them away. “Don’t cover your mouth, I want to hear you.”

Gene just nodded and put his hands to the side of his head.

Finny smirked as he suddenly started to roughly move his finger around inside of Gene, and soon he was a moaning mess. He was whining and moaning and gasping while Phineas just lowers himself down to Gene’s cock again and started to suck it quickly. Finny slipped his index finger into Gene before moving that one roughly too.  
He curled his fingers against Gene’s prostate and the poor boy was reaching his limit by now.

“Ph-Ph-Phine-as” another gasp, “I-I’m gonna-gonna...” another moan, “c-c-cum!”

Finny’s movements didn’t falter he kept going. Just as Gene said, he came mere seconds later, a thick white fluid shooting out of his cock and into Finny’s mouth. Finny loved it when Gene came for many reasons. One being that he didn’t know what to do with his own limbs. For a second Gene’s hands were gripping the pillow, next they were tangled in Finny’s hair, then they were gripping the bed sheets, and finally his own hair.

Finny looked up at Gene fondly as he swallowed the thick white fluid and pulled his fingers out. He kissed Gene softly and laid next to him. Even though Phineas was rock hard, he didn’t want to pressure Gene and already knew that he was tired. The raven breathed heavily and sat up. Phineas raised a brow.

Gene was soon nudging Finny’s legs apart, who’s eyes widened in recognition and he complied quickly. Gene bit his lip when he saw Finny’s hardened cock; he had never given anyone a blow job before.

Usually sex for them was grinding with their boxers on or jerking each other off, they had never given each other blowjobs. Finny had done it once to Gene before today, but Gene was just too tired to return the favor.  
He apologized to Finny when he woke up, who assured him it was fine.

Gene leaned down, kissing Finny’s tip before nervously licking his slit, mirroring Finny’s earlier actions. Finny’s breath hitched and Gene looked down nervously. He put his mouth around Finny’s tip before taking the rest of him into his mouth.

Finny gasped and tangled one of his hands into Gene’s hair. Gene wrapped his hand around whatever part of Finny’s member he could’t fit into his mouth. Gene began bobbing his head, his confidence fuled by Finny’s moans and gasps.

It didn’t take long for Finny to cum. There had been so much buildup and stimulation that lead to his point and Gene was surprisingly good at this, so after a few minutes of this, Finny came hard. His orgasm took Gene by surprise and he ended up swallowing some of Finny’s cum, while the rest ended up on his face.

Gene was panting heavily and Finny barley found the strength to pull Gene up next to him. He reached over to his nightstand and got a tissue. After wiping Gene’s face off and throwing it away in the trash can next to their bed, Finny wrapped his arms around Gene’s waist and pulled him close.

Gene was already asleep and Finny was about to doze off with him when he caught sight of the clock. It read 10:39AM. Right before Finny fell asleep a single thought went through his mind.

Well that’s one way to start the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Please point your any spelling mistakes you see so I can fix them.


End file.
